When It All Goes Wrong
by HoneyForTheHeart
Summary: It didn't matter that no one blamed him. He didn't care that he shouldn't blame himself. That smile. Her voice. The scream. It only took one moment for everything to wrong. Now, he'll do anything to make it right.
1. Holding Her Hand

It was supposed a simple mission. For months they've been handling break-ins and robberies. With all their villains on ice in a highly secured facility, break-ins and robberies were the only "danger" to Jumpy City around. Since, who really considered Dr. Light a threat?

No one did.

But when he found himself a new toy, cockiness did not correlate the Titans' power.

Underestimating him, being careless, all resulted in one mistake.

This mistake, _she_ had to pay for.

Beast Boy clenched his fists, claws behind his gloves dug into his hands. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. A sleep she may never wake up from.

"It wasn't your fault, no one blames you."

He turned to find his best friend looking into his eyes intently. Beast Boy returned the intense gaze with a cold undertone.

"It doesn't matter if anyone blames me, because I blame myself."

Cyborg blinked, taken aback by the harshness in his voice. He outstretched his hand to placate him when Beast Boy turned abruptly. He laced his fingers onto her hand, with such gentleness Cyborg had no idea he possessed. There they were, silent as Beast Boy caressed her hand and Cyborg watching. Only the sound of a beating monitor echoed in the room.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, she wouldn't have blamed-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S DEAD!"

A chair was thrown aside. Beast Boy stood firmly and glared. Tears were burning and streaming out. His breathing ragged, he slumped onto the floor.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He started thrashing around, he may have looked childish, but he didn't care. He punched the tiles over and over; he felt bruises forming, blood seeping into white gloves. Good. He thought. Pain was his punishment.

Cyborg knelt down to his level and grabbed his arm. He knew Beast Boy was hurting, but hurting himself wouldn't do anyone good. Beast Boy tried to release his arm, but soon gave up.

"I never said Raven's dead B."

Beast Boy winced at her name. He was about to speak when Cyborg hastily spoke again.

"She's in a coma, granted that's not good either, but at least she's alive."

Beast Boy stood up once again, no longer feeling rage. Emerald eyes met gray, "for how long would that be? We don't know if she'll even make out of this alive."

His voice was empty. He felt nothing. All emotions were drained out. And it scared Cyborg to no end. They all wanted this to be a dream, no a nightmare.

"I can't forget."

"No one can. We were all there." Cyborg inwardly cringed; he had not meant to say that.

Beast Boy didn't remark just continued his rant, "I had no control."

"BB look Rob and everyone gets-"

"She smiled."

Cyborg couldn't think of a way to retort. The rest of them only saw what occurred from her backside. No one saw her face, but everyone heard her scream.

"Raven…" he paused smiling brokenly, "she had this look in her eyes. She wasn't afraid. She just kept walking towards me. I couldn't do anything. I tried to tell her to run. It was my body, and my beast. But I couldn't even control it."

"It was because Dr. Light hit you with that beam, your animal instincts kicked in." Cyborg was tired of hearing everyone blame themselves. He was desperate to make Beast Boy stop.

"All the more reason to blame myself, the Beast never hurt Raven before…" Beast Boy muttered to himself. His body shook violently, the tears were re-glazing his eyes. "It wasn't just me too; the Beast didn't want to hurt her either. But all power we had was gone."

"Beast Boy…" Cyborg trailed off, this was getting more complicated.

"Do y'know what she said to me?"

Cyborg glowered at the sight of Raven on the bed. Both boys walked over to her. Beast Boy held her hand for a second time, "she said, 'Let's go home Gar.' Her tone wasn't monotonous, it was soft. She held her hand out to me, hoping I would change back and take it. And I…" Beast Boy closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"_Titans!"_

_Smoke cleared and Robin checked for his teammates. One by one Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg popped up from behind the T-Car. An unconscious Dr. Light lied in the middle of the streets._

_Starfire stepped beside her boyfriend, "Are you damaged?"_

_Robin shook his head as he inspected her too and two orange arms warmly embraced him. "I'm glad you're okay."_

_A large howl caused them to break apart. The Beast sniffed the air and turned his head side to side, as if he was lost._

_"Everyone stand down!" Robin barked at his teammates. But instead of seeing three, there were only two._

_Raven cautiously approached the Beast. She made her way around the debris. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She had to be careful, one false move and she could startle him. _

"_Raven! Get back here now! That's an order!" Robin was about to run towards her only to be held back by the alien princess. _

_She clung onto him, "the Beast protects Raven…we should trust her?"_

_Almost there, she thought. Two more steps and-_

_The Beast inhaled her scent. He huffed and sniffed some more. Raven stood as still as possible. He backed up and looked confused._

_She smiled delicately and took another step forward. "Let's go home Gar…" she held out her hand expectantly. _

_The Beast held out his own and retracted it, confusion, fear, all filtered through him. _

**Raven stay back! Beast, we have to get out of here now! I have no control! RAVEN!**

_The Beast's eyes widened as his hand shot out. _

_Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. _

_The Titans were running, sensing something wrong. But it was too late. A large clawed hand swiped Raven, throwing her aside._

**RAAAVEN!**

_A heart wrenching scream was heard throughout the city. She rolled onto the ground forcefully landing on her back. She heard voices, but felt like she couldn't see. Her eyes were open, but she saw nothingness._

_Starfire landed first and next to her, "RAVEN! RAVEN? Can you hear me?" She started weeping and crying out for her friend._

"_Star…fire…? Wh-here…are…you?" _

"_Friend Raven, I am-"_

"_RAVEN!" Robin and Cyborg were both on opposite sides. Cyborg was already on checking on what to do with her. Robin yelling orders to prepare the Med Bay and get Raven a gurney. _

_Raven's eyes were tearing, "Robin…where…" she gasped as the pain racked her._

"_Beast Boy is unconscious." _

"_Robin…it wasn't…he wasn't him-"_

"_I know Raven. It was that beam."_

_Raven smiled angelically and tears cascaded freely down her cheeks. "Good…I'm kind of tired…I think I'm going to…"_

"_RAVEN?!" _

_Starfire hugged herself tightly, "Friend Raven please wake up…please…"_

Beast Boy didn't know the rest. All he recalled was a smile, her voice, his hand, a scream, more voices, and then darkness.

"…I don't know what to do…"

Cyborg frowned, "you can start by eating."

And just like that, Beast Boy's rage returned. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? RAVEN IS IN HERE, AND YOU WANT ME TO EAT?!"

And there went Cyborg's patience, "YES! YES I WANT YOU TO EAT! SINCE SEEING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HURT IS BAD ENOUGH!" Cyborg turned his back and exhaled, this wasn't what he came here for. "C'mon BB…this is hurting all of us…but you not eating…"

"Okay…I get it." He whispered.

Cyborg grinned slightly, "Great we're-"

"I'm eating here though. I don't want to leave her alone like this."

Cyborg nodded and headed for the door.

Beast Boy picked up his chair and sat in his original position.

"I'll never leave you alone."

Hi everyone! This is my first story~ I have been reading fanfiction for a looooong time nows! I never posted anything because I was never confident with my work. BUT! I feel as though I should try, and see. ^_^ so I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was too long or too short. Feedback is always appreciated~

Reviews are my friend. So don't be shy and leave one~

Okayyys ta ta!

OH! P.S: If you're a little confused…

Normal = Present

_Italics = Flashback_

**Bold = Beast Boy's thoughts**

And sorry if Ravey is out of character~ I tried to make her as "gentle" as possible because of the Beast situation going on. Actually, I apologize if anyone was out of character. ^_^;;; feel free to point it out and give your insight!


	2. Stars Not Shining

Hi everyone! I'm baaack~ Omg! You all are sooo amazing! When I first uploaded I was thinking about deleting it. Then I find people reviewing, favoring, and following-it's all just, unbelievable. ^_^ Not deleting the story appears to be a great decision~ (I promise I won't too.)

Special shout outs to those who reviewed, favored, and/or followed this story:

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**

**Attempting2Write**

**Gabrielus Prime**

**gabylokita41**

**LadyFelton1994**

**Moving Mountains**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness**

**thornrulez001456**

**Tterit**

**Wolfenstien**

I'm sooo very happy right now, I'm speaking grammatically incorrect. XD~ But seriously you all are awesome and sooo sweet!

Okay, on with the story?

Beast Boy begrudgingly made his way to the Common Room. Two in the morning, and he can't get any sleep? Then again for the past three days he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Walking by the bedrooms of his teammates, he neared closer to his desired destination. He was going to get a midnight snack and head back to the Med Bay.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, very sorry…"

Beast Boy stopped, now _that _was odd. The sound would have fallen on deaf ears to anyone else, but with his heightened senses, he heard it. He retraced his steps back one door down for the source and found himself in front of a metal door labeled, 'RAVEN' in bold letters. Okay, that was _really_ odd.

He pressed his ear against the cold metallic door to listen better. He heard hiccups, sniffles, gasps, rapid heartbeats, and wails. The air smelt salty and wet.

Someone was crying. Who?

He was pretty sure he knew who it was. Raven obviously can't be crying in her own room since she's comatose in the Med Bay.

Beast Boy shivered, he just had to remember. Shaking off the thought, he concentrated. Shuffling footsteps bounced on the walls.

"Raven likes her room uncluttered, so I shall tidy it up! Yes, I shall do just that!"

So it _was_ Starfire, Beast Boy looked around the hallways nervously. Should he talk to her? Where the heck was Robin? Beast Boy sighed with aggravation, all he wanted was tofu. Just then, the door opened to reveal the Tamaranean puffy eyed, and tear stricken.

"Friend, why are you up at this hour?"

Beast Boy pointed at the empty hall, "I was going to grab some Tofu and head back to her…" He chose his words wisely, ever since the accident; Raven's name became a taboo. "I heard someone talking, and then I found you here crying…"

"Oh! I am sorry to intercept your retrieval of tofu…I am merely just," she bit her lower lip and whipped her head back into the room. "She cannot have her room messy, it is unacceptable. When she awakens she must simply rest."

Beast Boy could argue that there was a possibility she wouldn't. However this wasn't the time to argue.

Beast Boy opened the door wider, and both of them entered, closing the door behind them. "You don't have to do this y'know." Starfire sat on the bedside and Beast Boy on the chest beside it. "She doesn't like anyone in her room anyways," he added with a light chuckle. That never stopped him doing it with every given opportunity.

"I apologize…"

Starfire brought her knees to her chest and bent forward. Beast Boy caught a better glimpse of her in the dim lighting. She wore pink, silky pajamas with her hair in a loose braid. She looked like an innocent child begging for comfort. "If I allowed Robin to run after her…or even went with her, maybe it would be better…"

"You're wrong. It would be worse."

"I'm…I'm-" Starfire's lower lip trembled as she closed her eyes.

Beast Boy suddenly felt hypocritical. Telling others not to take responsibility, while he had been sulking? He certainly was not one to patronize, but Starfire needed this. It wasn't fair she was here crying by herself. Seriously, where the heck was Robin?

"Robin is stressing over this…" Starfire fumbled the sheets to divert her eyes ashamedly. She grasped a pillow with her alien strength, praying to X'hal she could contain her emotions. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to smile, to laugh, to cheer, but she couldn't. "I think he blames me. He spent the following days researching and training. I asked him to take a break but he twigged. I came here to ensure that her quarters are neat so her recovery process will run smoothly. It is…my repentance."

Beast Boy could mention the word she meant was, 'snapped'. But that as well remained in his head.

Instead, Beast Boy hopped off the chest and helped Starfire to her feet. Starfire tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing at the randomness. Beast Boy answered, "He doesn't blame you. Robin's probably researching a way to help Raven." Starfire's eyes narrowed sadly at the reminder. Beast Boy noticed and amended, "he's training to release frustration. But he never blamed you. He never could."

Starfire covered her eyes with her bangs. Those words, she had been dying to hear them. To know she didn't cause this. To know she didn't have to atone for anything. She smiled, and for the first time in three days, Beast Boy noted it was genuine.

"See, that's all you have to do. Smile, because everyone needs to know that we'll be okay. Somehow she has to pull through this."

Starfire moved towards the door, "would you like to go to the Common Room?" She pouted when she saw the clock; it was now three in the morning. "Unless you are exhausted and require sleep."

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders; to him now it was too early for sleep. They both now had left Raven's room, heading in the same direction.

"Want some tofu?"

Starfire shook her head, "may we drink herbal tea?"

Hearing that, Beast Boy smiled genuinely too.

Okays! Phew, got that done~ I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll get into Raven later. I think I'll have Robin's reaction next then Raven's. I hope that doesn't bother you all! If it does, I'm sorry! ^_^;;; Raven is coming soon I promise~

But thanks again for reading and reviewing~

Leave a comment, it helps me know what I can change or do better on!

Honey out!


End file.
